


i mega miss you

by idkidkidk



Series: It's big for a reason [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, megahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkidkidk/pseuds/idkidkidk





	i mega miss you

Dennis laid down in bed, he missed him. God, he missed him so much. Megamind had been gone for two weeks now, saving the world and stuff, like he does. The bed felt so cold and empty without him. A tear ran down his left cheek as he sat up and picked up his phone. No messages... maybe he didn't care at all...maybe he wasn't even thinking about him. Dennis shook his head and threw the phone back on his nightstand. He got up and walked downstairs to grab a beer, since he couldn't sleep he might as well grab a drink. As he opened the fridge he noticed a blue gatorade, Mega's favorite drink. He chuckled to himself, grabbed the bottle and inspected it, reminding him of a certain blue bodypart. He licked his lips and put it back in the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of beer and closed the fridge, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. Watching Big Bang Theory just wasn't the same without him. *DING* He got a notification on his phone so he ran upstairs to get it. It was a text from Megamind "hey sweetie xx wont com home tonite:((" Dennis sighed. "its ok baby, miss u most:**" he replied. And he did, he missed him most. He put his phone in his pocket and went downstairs again. Big Bang Theory was still rolling so he hopped on the couch and cried. Sheldon reminded him of Megamind, so lean and long, so good with words, beautiful eyebrows. He went back to the fridge and grabbed the blue gatorade bottle, it brought him comfort. He sat down with it in the couch, holding it tight, and slowly fell asleep.  
"Den? Baby?" He heard someone whisper softly in his ear. He mumbled something and slowly opened his eyes "Mega! You're home" He quickly sat up and pulled him in for a tight hug. Megamind chuckled, with tears in his eyes "Yeah...I'm home..." Dennis kissed him passionately "Never leave me again for so long, I can't stand being without you." Megamind smiled softly and wiped the tears from Dennis' eyes. "Okay baby, I won't, I promise". Megamind's eyes were lead to the gatorade bottle laying beside Dennis "Hey..." he chuckled and grabbed the bottle "what's this?" he smirked at Dennis. Dennis blushed "Oh um- I was thirsty and guess I forgot to drink it..." Megamind nodded and raised his eyebrows "Sure...sure...". Dennis shook his head, took the bottle from his hand and threw it away, grabbing Megamind's blue gatorade bottle. "Anyway...how 'bout a little welcome home present?" Dennis said and bit his lip. Megamind nodded "I'd like that..."


End file.
